Retribution: Stepping Through Time
by Merry Mischief
Summary: Twenty years after "Retribution", thirty years after the first season of Young Justice, a new set of young heroes and villains are on the loose. The Station is home to a slew of metahumans who are just trying to survive in a world without justice.
1. Character List

**Okay, I've put together the hero and villain teams. Thank you to everyone who submitted!**

**By the way, some who didn't make the big cut were put in the "other" group, which is characters that will show up sometimes, but aren't major major characters. They will not have origin chapters.**

**HEROES**:

Samuel Sage/Demonic Mage

Jacquelyn Davis/Wire

Charlie Fox/The Scene

Riley Cohen/Night

Ryan Steels/Viper

Aurora Cambridge/Lumin

**VILLAINS**:

Alexis Chilean/Chimera

Melonie Glovgoski/Nightwatcher

Aidan McCaffrey/Voltage

Nathan Lourdes/Negate

Evelyn Reno-Johns/Eagle Eye/?

**OTHER:**

Jack Corleone/Mind Master

Dragon Draco Dargon/Dragon

Elizabeth D'Amico/Beta

Sebastian Parnell

Bliss

**Can anyone figure out who Evelyn is? Hint: "Retribution" took place roughly 20 years before, Evelyn is 20…**


	2. Aurora

**This is an example Origin chapter. Within are the explanations of what the Station is, how Aurora and her half-brother came to live there, and why she started letting others live there, too. This also involves a sort-of-minor character that will appear occasionally in the story. This character is not a permanent resident of the Station, though.**

**One technical thing: Aurora's last name is Cambridge, but her brother's and father's is Parnell. This is because Lillian Cambridge, Aurora's mother, divorced her husband before Aurora was born. **

**Also, Aurora and her brother are nine years apart. This takes place four years before the actual story.**

"Are you sure that this is the place?" Aurora asked. The old blue pickup truck that she "acquired" from her parents chugged idly as they sat across the street.

"Yes, Rory! Gosh, why don't you believe me?" Sebastian, Aurora's half-brother, complained good-naturedly from the passenger seat. He flipped his black bangs out of his eyes. "This is the place Dad told me about."

It looked like a train station, one of the ones that were built right before the Blight. Those were the days when trains and cars were the only way to get around. Of course, then the Blight happened, wiping out millions and destroying the landscape. Nowadays, the only way to travel was by automobile, if you were lucky.

Aurora thanked her lucky stars for the ancient truck that bumped along beneath her.

"It doesn't look that safe…" Aurora said warily.

"Dad said it's the safest place around. This is where he ran the Pharmacy, 'back in the day'."

Aurora couldn't help but cringe at how her 8-year-old brother so easily discussed their supervillain father's old drug cartel. Known publically as "The Pharmacist", Roger Parnell would engineer new enhancement drugs and sell them. She didn't like knowing that they would be living in what used to be a criminal hotspot. However, if it really was where their father ran his business, she could rest assured that it was the most secure building in the area.

Finally, she sighed. "It's now or never, I guess." She stepped out of the truck and into the cold November air. Sebastian scrambled out of the truck and ran beside her as she approached the back of the truck.

"Huck! Down!" A brown and white Saint Bernard jumped out of the truck bed. The three made their way out of the alley where the truck was parked.

As soon as they reached the street, Aurora felt her hair whip against her face. She pulled her coat tighter around her, dreading every step that brought them closer to their new home.

* * *

Finally, Aurora found herself standing in front of the cargo door. This was the only door that was usable, since all other doorways were either blocked by bricks or covered by metal plating. While it looked like a normal cargo door with a passcode pad on the side, she knew it was anything but.

Aurora pulled a piece of notebook paper from her pocket. The paper was worn from all of the times that she had folded and unfolded it, re-reading the contents. At the bottom, after a lengthy apology from her parents for leaving Sebastian and her, was a set of instructions on how to bypass security measures safely.

She tucked a strand of hair behind her ear and began the long process of re-activating and disabling of different security standards. By the time the screen on the pad glowed green, Aurora was sure that she couldn't feel her hands anymore. Finally, the door creaked and shuddered, slowly rising. Aurora gazed into the dark, dusty building where she was supposed to live.

"Home, sweet home," she muttered.

* * *

It took her a few days to realize there's something wrong. Mostly, she took note of little things, like items not being where she left them and food missing from the pantry. The first few times, she blamed Seb. However, it soon became clear that that was not the case. Aurora began to fear the worst; somebody else may be here with them.

She started checking the unused rooms. Storage, offices, and closets would be easy to hide in.

Storage room 7 was full of old crates. Keeping the lights off, Aurora peered in, Huck at her side. Suddenly, the Saint Bernard started sniffing loudly, and then trotted inside the room. Aurora whistled for him to return, but he didn't follow orders, and she started to walk away.

A low growl stopped her in her tracks.

From what she could see with the minimal light, it looked like Huck was growling at one of the crates. She watched as Huck hunched over, his growl escalating in volume. Aurora narrowed her eyes. What caught his attention? If it was a raccoon or other rodent, like she had found before in the old building, he wouldn't have paid this much attention.

Suddenly, another noise joined Huck. _"Shhh."_

Aurora ran into the storage room, hands spread wide as she drew light from the doorway to herself. By the time she reached her dog, he already had the culprit caught; part of his or her pant leg was grasped firmly in his jaws.

She angled the beam of light from her hands into the space between crates, and gasped at what she saw. It was a girl, that was for sure, but she wasn't human. Her eyes were gold, and her skin was a pale blue, almost white. Most interesting, though, were the two black-feathered wings sprouting from her back, the same raven color of her long hair. She looked terrified, her arms drawn around her and gripping tightly to her severely oversized pink t-shirt.

Her hopeless demeanor caused Aurora to take pity on her. As much as she wanted to lend the strange girl a hand, though, doing so would disrupt the beam of light that emerged from her hands like a flashlight. Aurora wasn't sure how much she trusted the girl.

"Huck!" she barked. "Let go."

Huck whimpered once before releasing the hem of the girl's pants.

Aurora backed up a few steps and said, "Stand up."

Shaking, the girl complied. She apparently understood English. Only when she was standing in the light from the doorway did Aurora drop her hands, shutting off the light beam. She noticed why the T-shirt seemed so large; half of the back portion had been cut out to release the girl's wings. She didn't move forward, instead cast a frightened glance to Huck. Aurora knelt to the dog.

"Huck, Seb. Go." The dog took off down the hallway.

"Come on," Aurora said, but her tone was soft.

The girl didn't budge. "Where we go?" she whispered.

"To the main hall. I'm Aurora," she said, pointing to herself as she coaxed the girl forward. The girl took a few wary steps, making sure to stay right next to Aurora. "Who are you?"

"Bliiz," the girl said, "Earth similar is Bliss?"

Aurora nodded. "Okay, Bliss. Where are you from? How did you get here?"

"Havania is homeworld," she said, "But I came to earth because kidnapped."

Aurora faltered. "I'm sorry."

Bliss smiled slightly, taken aback by Aurora's comment. "It is no fault of yours. I get home somehow."

"But," Aurora said, "How did you get _here_?" She indicated the building.

"Live here time of long. Brought here before it closed. Stayed."

Aurora let out a sigh of relief. At least it wasn't a security breach.

The two walked in silence, until Bliss spoke up again.

"Wh-what happen to me?"

Aurora didn't answer. She wasn't quite sure what to do with Bliss. Granted, she'd lived there for a long time, but technically, this building was now Aurora's and Sebastian's.

"Hey, Rory, Huck returned, and I was wondering…" Sebastian came around the corner and skidded to a halt. "Who's that?"

"Seb," Aurora said, "This is Bliss, and she's the one who-"

"Oh, my gosh, are those wings? Are you blue? Are you an alien? Oh my gosh, dad's told me about you guys, but I've never actually met one. You know, for real." Sebastian reached out for one of the wings. Aurora slapped his hand away.

"Seb, don't be rude."

"Sorry," he apologized sheepishly. "Who is she, anyway?"

"She's the culprit behind the missing food fiasco. And," Aurora said, making up her mind, "she's our housemate."

**Submissions are still open! I haven't firmly decided who's on the team. Also, I forgot to specify this, but please write "Hero" or "Villain" on your application.**


	3. Riley

**First Origin Chapter! These are going to be really fun to write.**

**One note, Seb's mother is Guatemalan, and he gets his looks from her. That is, he's naturally tan and has black hair.**

"Over here! I swear, she went this way!"

"No, you moron! She went _this _way."

"Then what's that over there?"

A _thunk_ echoed through the nighttime streets, indicating that one of the gang members had struck the other on the head.

"That's probably a cat or something. Come on, quit loafing! I've got a prize I wanna catch."

The thugs headed down the street and rounded the corner. As soon as they were out of sight, a girl emerged from the shadows of the alleyway. She swung herself over the railing of the fire escape and landed with a _thud_ on top of a dumpster, before sliding off and dashing in the other direction, away from her predators. Her black braid flew behind her as she ran.

* * *

"Rory. Aurora." An arm nudged her in the side, urging the brunette to awaken. "Sis! C'mon, Rory, wake up!"

"Ugh. What?" she said sleepily, swatting the hand away. "What do you want, Seb?"

"Huck's getting restless," the eight year old said. "You should take him for a walk."

"What? It's," she rolled over on the sofa, looking at the clock on the wall above the office desk. "It's three thirty in the morning. Huck can wait."

"No. Take him for a walk." Seb said. Aurora reached for her glasses, putting them on and letting her eyes adjust to the light. She took in her brother's appearance. Instead of pajamas, he was dressed in jeans, a red t-shirt, and a green jacket, like he'd wear during the day.

"Sebastian, what are you doing dressed?"

"Take Huck for a walk," Sebastian said again. Aurora sat up, shaking off her weariness as the strangeness of the situation hit her. Sebastian pressed something into her hand; Huck's leash.

Aurora stood, slipping on a pair of sneakers and a jacket over her pajamas. She pulled her long brown hair up into a ponytail. Then, she turned back to Sebastian.

"If it's really this important, I guess I could. Though, who goes for a walk at this hour?"

Sebastian nodded. "It _is_ important. Take Huck for a walk down to the corner of Fourth and Sparrow." Aurora eyed him warily. Sure, at times, her brother could be strange, but this was abnormal, even for him. She knelt down to his level.

"I'll take Huck for a walk. Meanwhile," she brushed his bangs out of his eyes, "You get some sleep."

Sebastian nodded. With that, Aurora walked out of the office. When she found Huck, he was waiting at the door, tail wagging.

She hooked the leash to his collar and started off into the night.

* * *

The girl backed down an alley, trying to keep as quiet as possible as her pursuers hunted the streets. She could hear their half-drunken yelps as they scoured the area. Of course, you wouldn't know they're half-drunk by the accuracy of their search; she'd tried to get out of the area dozens of times, but was always cut off by one of the scoundrels before she could make a break for the upper end. What was worse; the sky was beginning to lighten. Just barely, sure, but soon the sun would rise, and hiding in the shadows would be much, much harder.

As the current band of thugs headed her way, she backed further into her niche. She bumped something; it startled her, and she tried to get away, but a hand gripped her arm.

"Well. Aren't you a pretty thing?" a creepy voice whispered in her ear. She tried not to gag on the stench of his breath: drunk.

Her next instinct was to cry out, but her captor's other hand clamped over her mouth. It wasn't just his breath; his entire being stank of alcohol, grease, and whatever else these scumbags wallowed in on a daily basis. His fingers tightened, digging into her skin, and she grunted. Quickly, she adjusted her free arm and rammed her elbow into his gut.

He let go, gagging and spewing, and she made her getaway. However, much to her dismay, her little tussle had attracted the attention of the gang she'd been hoping to avoid. She could hear them approaching, and, seeing as there were no fire escapes, fences, doors, or windows within reach, ran for the alley entrance. She broke out onto the street and turned, only to have her moment of triumph cut short by a fist to the gut.

The girl doubled over gagging, hair hanging in her face as her braid started to come undone. A thug grabbed a handful of hair, picking her up and forcing her against the wall. She winced, but her pain was soon overshadowed by horror as another hand started grabbing and clawing at her shirt.

* * *

Aurora could see the street signs; they clearly read Fourth and Sparrow. This was where Sebastian told her to be. But why?

"Boy, oh boy. Look at this catch!"

"But she sure puts up a fight."

Aurora froze, listening to the voices. Slowly, she crept towards the corner and peered around the side of the building.

At least eight, maybe more, dirty, drunken scumbags were crowded around something. It looked like a girl was the object of their interest.

"Won't take long to break her," one of the thugs said, grabbing the girl's face. She squirmed under his touch.

Aurora turned back around, flattening herself on the wall. She had to do something to help.

Already, she could feel the light energy collecting in her palms. However, with little more than the half-lighted streetlights to lend her power, she wouldn't be able to do more than a weak beam, barely more than a flashlight. That wasn't going to cut it.

A rumbling growl from her companion gave her an idea. She held her hands in front of her, eyes closed, as she began to construct an image. She'd seen a movie once, one with great monsters and terrifying beasts. In her mind's eye, she could see a dog, a demonic dog, with footlong fangs, burning eyes, and sharp horns affixed upon its head. A dog with red fur and bloodstained claws, and spikes of bone sticking out of its spine. A truly nightmarish beast.

When she opened her eyes, she was slightly disappointed. The illusion wasn't as vivid as she'd hoped, but she didn't have enough light at her disposal. The colors were dull and the image was blurred, but perhaps the beast would still serve its purpose. Now that she had the shape down, she focused on movement, getting the image to do what she wanted. She stepped into the middle of the street, now in full view of the thugs. Finally, satisfied with her work, she put the final touches on her trick.

"Huck," she said to the dog, "Speak."

A loud and threatening noise echoed through the streets. The thugs huddled around the girl startled, searching for the source.

One man, a short and scrawny thing with wiry brown hair sticking in all directions, suddenly collapsed.

"Jackie? What is it? Get up, you louse," another man called.

Jackie's only response was incoherent mumbling as he scurried away.

"J-Dog! Where in hell do you think you're going?"

"Don't care! Just gimme outta here!" Jackie ran off. The other men exchanged glances, wondering what had scared him so badly. Suddenly, another man screamed. He lifted a shaking hand, pointing down the street. When the rest of the men saw what he did, they froze. The monster before them looked like something out of a horror film, big and demonic and terrifying. What's worse, it was headed right for them, barking its head off.

The oaf with his hand in the girl's hair let go, turning and running in the other direction, screaming for his life. With their leader gone, the rest of the thugs disbanded, each going their separate ways as they screamed and cried. Quite unfitting for men of their standing.

The demonic beast stopped in its tracks right next to the girl. However, instead of running and screaming like the gang members, she cracked a small smile.

"That's a cool trick," she said to nobody, but Aurora knew it was meant for her, "But I'm not stupid. At least, not as stupid as those guys. It's not real." To prove a point, the girl stood, grabbing a can that had been tossed to the ground, and threw it at the belly of the beast. Sure enough, the metal object sailed right through it, clanging to the street on the other side. The beast turned its head to her for a moment before dissipating into the night.

Aurora walked down the street, hands down at her side now that she had nothing to control. "How'd you tell?" she asked.

"Transparent. The streetlight was shining through his head the entire time." The girl approached Aurora, the small smile still on her face. "Thank you," she whispered.

"Why were those guys after you?" Aurora asked. The girl shrugged.

"Wrong place. Wrong time. They happened to find me, and wanted some entertainment, I guess. Couldn't find my way out of the area without one of them seeing me."

"What's your name?"

"Riley," the girl said, brushing herself off, "Riley Cohen."

"Riley, I'm Aurora, and this is Huck, my dog."

"The noise source? The barking? That was him, wasn't it?" Riley said, reaching down and patting the ever-eager Saint Bernard on the head.

"Yes. Now, if you don't mind my asking, where would you have gone if you'd gotten out?"

Riley shrugged. "Upper end? Find somewhere to stay for a while."

"Anywhere in particular?"

Riley gave Aurora a wary look. "Why're you asking?" Aurora didn't answer, and Riley sighed. "No, I guess. Not really," she hugged her arms around herself. The action made her look like a child, and something struck Aurora.

"Riley, how old are you?"

"Almost fourteen," Riley mumbled.

Aurora dug into the pockets of her jacket, an idea forming in her head. Her hand closed around a bundle of dollar bills. "Riley, will you come with me? We can get something to eat, and then I want to talk to you about something."

* * *

It was around seven when Aurora returned to the Station, Riley in tow. Bliss and Sebastian met her in the foyer. Bliss greeted Aurora by throwing her arms around her and saying; "Where you go? I wake up, you are gone. I was scared."

"Sorry! I had something I needed to do. Also, this is Riley. She's going to be staying here for a while." Bliss and Sebastian nodded.

Aurora looked Seb up and down, noting that he was still wearing the jeans, t-shirt, and jacket.

"Didn't I tell you to change?"

Sebastian's expression became a confused one. "What? I just put this on this morning."

"No, when you came into my room early this morning, telling me to take Huck for a walk, you were wearing that."

"I wasn't in your room this morning!"

"Yes, you were! You told me to take Huck down to the corner of Fourth and Sparrow. That was where I came across Riley." Aurora insisted.

Sebastian's eyes widened. "Oh." Suddenly, he spun on his heels and started walking out of the room. "I'm going to my room."


	4. Samuel

A middle-aged woman slowly made her way down the street, two bags in tow. One held a fast-food meal, a hamburger that let its scent entice the boy watching from the shadows of an alleyway. The other bag was a purse, which no doubt held at least _some_ cash.

The boy grinned. He found his next target.

To anyone who may have been within earshot, there wasn't much warning. In the alley, the soft shuffling of pages could be heard, followed by low, incoherent mumbling. Suddenly, the perch where there was once a person was empty.

On the streets below, a boy knelt in a doorway, mere feet away from his intended target. A book was open on his lap. He read the same words over and over again, mouthing them to himself repeatedly so that he would be able to utilize his spell in a moment's notice. Then, he stood.

The book in question shrunk to a size that would fit inside his pocket. Now, with both hands free, he started off at a brisk pace towards the woman. He collided with her back with enough force to knock her to the ground. Upon impact, both bags went flying. Quickly, the boy grabbed one in each hand, and then recited the words that he'd practiced just seconds earlier.

When the woman sat up and looked around, the person who'd knocked her over was gone. So were her bags.

Safely in the alley once more, the boy opened the bags to examine his prize. First, the fast food: a double cheeseburger and a large fries. Not a bad haul, all things considered. While he ate, he rifled through the purse. Lipstick, ticket stubs, cigarettes… and a wallet. He eagerly opened up the wallet.

The boy stopped chewing and frowned. Only twenty-five dollars? He pocketed the cash and examined the wallet itself. Maybe he could sell it on the market, although he couldn't imagine it going for more than eight. The boy sighed, and then quickly finished his meal. There were a few more hours left in the day. Maybe he could find another target.

* * *

"Seb," Aurora called as she headed for the front door. As she walked past another room, she caught sight of movement.

"Sebastian! I told you to get ready! We're going to the store."

Sebastian was still in his pajamas, again. At five in the afternoon, the boy hadn't changed.

"I don't wanna go to the store!" A now nine-year-old Sebastian wailed. He was lying on the floor of the room, notebooks spread in all directions. Each notebook had page upon page filled with overlapping circles and equations that didn't make sense. Aurora sighed. Maybe they just didn't make sense to her. After all, Sebastian was one of those super-genius children.

"I told you we're going to the store! I told you an hour ago! Get dressed!"

"No!" Sebastian said, crossing his arms.

Aurora sighed. It was getting late, and she really needed to go. Nobody liked hanging around in the city after dark. She didn't have time to argue with her temperamental brother.

"Fine, Seb, fine. Bliss," she said to the alien sitting on the sofa, "You'll watch after him, right? And where's Riley?"

Bliss nodded. "Riley's in her room."

"Well, if she asks," Aurora instructed, "Tell her I've gone to the store. And none of you even _think_ about going out alone. You've heard the stories of robberies in our area. I'll be back as soon as I can."

She slung her shoulder bag across her body and headed for the door.

As soon as she was out of sight, Sebastian went back to his notebooks. Bliss busied herself with the television set that they'd managed to put together.

"Hey."

Bliss startled. She wasn't used to Sebastian talking much as of late, especially if nobody addressed him first. And he never, _ever_ talked while he was working on his notebooks.

"Yes?" Bliss answered, turning towards the boy.

"Do you like it here?" He asked, placing his pencil down and giving all of his attention to Bliss.

"Of c-course!" she stammered, "Why wouldn't I? You and Aurora are nice to let me stay," she said, each word halting as she struggled to put together a complete sentence.

"No, no, that's not what I meant," Sebastian said, waving his hands in a "no" gesture. "I mean, do you like it _here_, in this world, with all of this badness and crime and poverty."

Bliss ducked her head, not sure how to answer. "I," she started, then paused and changed her answer, "This is the world we live in. I have no choice."

"Yes, but," Sebastian insisted, "_Do you like it._"

Bliss turned back to the television, suddenly uncomfortable with the conversation.

"No," she whispered. Then, in a stronger voice, she said, "But this is the world we live in. There is no changing that."

Sebastian fell silent, and soon, she heard the scratching of pencil on paper. Bliss went back to flipping through channels, no longer really paying attention. Minutes passed, all in silence.

Had her mind not been running through the conversation she just had, she might've missed the meaning of his next words, nearly ten minutes after they both stopped talking.

"Isn't there?"

* * *

The sun was setting earlier, a sign of the oncoming winter. It had been nearly a year since Aurora and Sebastian arrived at the Station. About six months after that, Aurora found Riley.

Aurora sighed. Her eighteenth birthday had come and gone, and no changes could be seen in that area.

As each day passed, she found her patience with her brother growing shorter and shorter. Her mother said not to blame him; he couldn't control his actions. But the fact that her brother showed no remorse for ruining his sister's life was _infuriating_.

Aurora walked on, her head in a daze.

* * *

The boy from before was having a hard time finding another target. He preferred to nab people who weren't walking in groups, and who weren't keeping close watch on their belongings. The pickings were slim.

As the sun sank lower in the sky, he decided that tonight just wasn't his night. The twenty-five dollars would just have to suffice until he could find something more.

As he turned to leave his post and head back to his usual roost, he caught sight of her. A girl, walking alone in the streets. He crouched back down again, focusing. This could be his new target. He scowled slightly at the sight of her shoulder bag. The way it was slung across her body would make it hard to just grab and go. On the other hand, though, it looked heavy. She'd probably have to stop and shift its weight. That would be his moment to move in.

It would be close.

He closed his eyes, mentally reciting the teleportation spell. As soon as he felt he was ready, he opened his eyes and started towards the girl.

Sure enough, she reached for her shoulder strap. She simply grabbed it with one hand and shifted it slightly, but that proved to her follower that she would get tired soon.

The boy mapped out the city streets in his head. Going this way, the girl would most likely be headed to the grocery store, which was a few blocks down from their current location.

The boy's breath caught when he saw her reach for her shoulder strap again. She shrugged, and began to lift the strap over her head.

He quickened his pace and ran into her.

In the second it took for him to complete his action, everything slowed down for the boy. He saw the bag separate from its owner, just within his reach. He was prepared, the spell was on his lips-

But he was cut off when he felt a foot slam into his leg, knocking him over. He crashed to the ground, hard, and the wind was knocked out of him. He groaned.

The light that he could see through his eyelids dimmed slightly, indicating that someone was blocking his view. He slowly opened his eyes.

The girl he had been following was standing above him, silhouetted against the setting sun. She was replacing her bag over her shoulder, and in one hand she held…

Oh, no.

The boy frantically patted his pockets, and he felt his stomach drop when he realized that he no longer had his book. It must have fallen out when he fell. But he _needed _that book, without it he couldn't cast spells…

"Give that back!" he shouted, beginning to get up.

"Why should I? You tried to steal from me."

"But I didn't," the boy said, growing more anxious by the second. Without his book, he really had no way of gaining anything. He couldn't well defend himself without it, and he couldn't obtain his necessary things in life without using it.

"How many people have you stolen from?"

The boy began to back away.

"How many?" she shouted.

When he didn't answer again, she took a step forward.

* * *

Aurora wasn't sure exactly what happened. One second, she was standing over a strange boy with long, dark hair and red eyes, and the next second…

A turtle shell?

She warily approached the large shell. "Hello?"

"Don't hurt me…" a voice said from inside the shell.

Aurora knelt down in front of the shell, trying to peer inside. She couldn't see.

"I'm not… I'm not going to hurt you," Aurora said, feeling all anger about him trying to steal from her seep away.

He was just doing what he needed to do to survive, after all. Just like everyone else in this shell of a city.

"I won't hurt you. Please, come out."

* * *

She was surprised and slightly amused by the sheer size of the sandwich that the boy, Samuel, fixed. After she had coaxed him out of his shell, literally, she went to the store and let him buy what he wanted. Now, it was dinnertime, and she and Samuel were alone in the kitchen.

When he looked like he was going to take a break, she asked; "What's your story?"

Samuel, who was preparing to take a bite, put the sandwich down. He sat there, quietly, staring at the edible concoction before him, but not really seeing it.

"I… I'm a half-demon? And, well, I… when I was little… Because someone found out my dad's a demon… they… they killed my parents. And then, then I… I had to live on my own. Stealing was how I survived." He gulped, cutting off before he said anything else. He didn't really need to talk about the rest.

Aurora put a hand on his shoulder, offering as much comfort as she could without getting too personal. "You don't need to do that anymore."

Sebastian and Bliss hadn't moved from their spots in the other room. Both were silent; the earlier discussion all but forgotten. Finally, Sebastian stood and collected his notebooks. In a quiet voice, so as not to disturb Bliss, he promised.

"I'll fix this."

**Wow! I finally cranked this last one out! Whoo!**

**Okay, so the remaining Origins are Jacquelyn, Riley, and Charlie. **

**By the way, I don't want to threaten you guys, but I am putting forth effort to write **_**your**_** characters. Please review.**


End file.
